1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras of the simplified loading type in which the film cartridge is loaded into the camera under such a condition that the film leader remains left outside the camera, and, after having pulled the film leader in, the camera winds the film onto a take-up spool, and, more particularly, to improvements in the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera using roll film, the film loading operation is considerably troublesome. Therefore, proposals have been made for a camera capable of loading film quickly and easily, or the so-called "simplified loading" type of camera.
The camera of the above-described simplified film loading type the present applicant already proposed is so constructed that all what is needed to complete the loading is only to insert the film cartridge into the film cartridge chamber and close the back cover, and, therefore, is very easy to use. Even for the camera of this previous proposal, there have been left room for improvement in the following points:
(i) Because there is need to arrange a roller for feeding film in the space between the cartridge chamber and the aperture chamber, the length of the space must be made larger than in the ordinary camera. This leads to an increase in the lateral length of the camera which in turn causes a great increase in the bulk and size of the camera.
(ii) Since the path of advance of the film from the cartridge chamber to the aperture chamber is designed to be straight and arranged in tangential relation on the outer periphery of the film feeding roller, the film comes into contact with the film feeding roller at only one point, so that there is a danger that slipping takes place between the film and the film feeding roller.